Azure Dragon
/ holds domain over water, surpassing even the power of Dragon Lord."}} is a Water-attribute Rank S, Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Azure Dragon, similar to Dragon Lord, is a Dragon, with claws on the hands and feet. Azure Dragon has a yellow dragon orb in his hand, dark blue small spikes and at the tip of his tail is gold. The same dark blue is on his hair at the top of his head, with tan marks on the top as well, with tan on his chest and all the way to the tip of his tail, with some over the chest. Profile Yo-kai Watch Azure Dragon rarely appears in the 4th Circle of the Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Azure Dragon rarely appears at the top of Excellent Tower through the mounted binoculars. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Azure Dragon was occasionally found in the Lucky Crank-a-kai in certain event periods. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Azure Dragon can be found through patrol in Breezy Hills. Alternatively, the player can obtain him as a rare drop when fighting Ultra Hinozall. Yo-kai Sangokushi Azure Dragon can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 5-Star Coins, Light Blue Coins, or Great Light Blue Coins. Yo-kai Watch 3 Azure Dragon can be rarely encountered during Rafting Adventure. Alternatively he can also be encountered on the peak of Mt. Middleton with the S Rank Watch. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Azure Dragon can be befriended in the Holy Land Banbaraya Dungeon or in Devourer's dungeons. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |80|-|Single enemy}} |80|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's SPR with a dragon's might.}} |200|Water|All enemies|Creates a massive waterfall that simply overwhelm his foes.}} ||-|6 = Power will increase when in trouble.}} Etymology * Seiryū literally translates to "azure dragon", and is the Japanese name of the Qing Long. * His English name is a literal translation of his Japanese name. Origin Just as his name implies, Azure Dragon is based on the Qing Long, one of the Four Symbols, four constellations that are part of the Chinese astronomy and each correspond to a cardinal direction and season; the other three being Xuanwu (the Black Tortoise), Bai Hu (the White Tiger) and Zhu Que (the Vermilion Bird). Qing Long represents the East, the spring season, the color azure, and the Wood element. In Japan, these four beasts are believed to protect Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan, with the Azure Dragon residing in the Kiyomizu Buddhist temple, which every year holds a ceremony in his honor. Because Qing Long and Bai Hu reign over opposite cardinal directions, they are said to be in perpetual conflict, and from there comes the phrase "Tiger and Dragon facing each other" to describe eternal rivals that never manage to claim final victory over one another. See also * Dragon Lord * Seiryuu (Shadowside) In other languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs